The present invention relates to an innovative structure of brush, which is equipped with a wiper for removing water from windowpanes, decks, floors, etc., and which enables the user to replace the cover cloth thereof.
A variety of brushes have been disclosed for cleaning, and have appeared on the market. Regular brushes for this purpose are commonly comprised of a handle, and hairs, bristles, wires, etc., fastened into the handle. There is known a kind of brush comprised of a casing, a sponge fastened to the casing. Because the sponge is directly rubbed against the object to be cleaned, the sponge tends to be forced away from the casing or damaged during cleaning. Further, when cleaning the house, room, etc., a wiper may be used to remove water from windowpanes, decks, floors, etc.